China Dolls
by Jane-Vivian-Volturi
Summary: Bella was punished for knowing about vampires after the Cullens left. Now, she lives with Castiel and his coven in China. But his brother comes to visit. Rated T for language. Adopted from Nothin On Me.
1. Chapter 1

**This Fanfiction adopted by ****Nothin On Me**

**Me: Mom, can I buy Twilight from Stephanie Meyer?**

**Mom: No. We don't have the money and I'm sure she would like to keep her world to herself. Now tell all the nice readers that you don't own Twilight, or the characters. **

**Me: But I don't want to!**

**Mom: Do it! Now!**

**Me: Fine. I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**This Disclaimer is valid for all following chapters, please remember it and don't send me to jail. Thanks.**

* * *

><p><em><span>China Dolls: Chapter One<span>_

I sat down as I listened to the rain fall in harmony outside of the glass walls that revealed the lush, green scenery of somewhere in China. That's right, I don't know where exactly I am in China, but all I know is that I'm there. In busy, modern China. I think. There are actually a lot of woods around so I'm guessing somewhere north? All I know is that I somehow ended up in China, talking Chinese and living with a bunch of vampires from North America.

Most people would worry... but as you _all_ know, I'm not normal. I never have been and never will be. Huh. Maybe that's why I'm alone? I have no clue nor do I care.

All these mysteries can kiss my ass and go die. I don't have patience with things like this. Actually, I don't have patience with anything anymore. Ha! I don't give a damn! KISS MY ASS!

WOW. I'm turning into a bitch. Cool.

I was sitting in the glass living room, alone as always when my iPhone rang. I pulled it out and pressed Answer.

"Hello? Izzy?" A familiar, husky, male voice asked me.

" What's up , Castiel?" I asked my "father". Of course, he wasn't my actual father, but he pretty much adopted me as such.

"I just wanted to call to let you and everyone else know that my brother and his family are coming over to visit us. They should be there tonight. I'm out hunting with Elizabeth right now so we should be back around six tonight. Alright?" He asked in one long breath.

_That's right_. I just remembered Castiel telling me his brother and his coven/family was coming to visit us. They where coming from England.

"Yeah. I remember you telling me and Clair that." I softly said into the phone. Man, I didn't want to meet them. I really didn't like meeting people, at all. So it wasn't just them. I couldn't control my ability. I've never known how to and now I would have more feelings killing me. _Great. _

"Isabella? What's wrong, dear?" He asked at the other end. Of course he knew I was upset. There was no hiding anything from Castiel. He always knew if there was something up, even if he was nowhere near you.

I sighed. "I just really don't want to be here with all those new emotions coming in." I admitted.

Castiel knew everything that went on within the family and there was nothing he was more aware of then me and my ability to absorb everyone's darkest of feelings, fears, etc... Just about everything negative within them. But no positive. Never anything positive. It just about killed me whenever someone had a bad day.

"If it's too much for you dear, you don't have to be there. I will not make you." He said in his stern, fatherly voice but at the same time he sounded worried, cautious.

"No, Castiel. I'm alright. No need to worry about me." I reassured him quickly.

"Alright then child. I have to go. Goodbye." I could tell that this wasn't the last of our conversation about it.

"Bye." I said with no emotion in my voice, then hung up.

_Ha! You know what? Fuck. I'll be there. I'll make sure that I'm around all those emotions. Maybe if I'm lucky, they will kill me this time around. I'm sure all of these new emotions will jump me and end it._

My thoughts were interrupted when two cars pulled up into the driveway. Our own little personal Alice danced in. She was so like her in every way. The only two differences were her name and the color of her hair. Clair had beautiful brown hair, a bit shorter than mine, which hit a bit below my shoulders.

She and Eric were the first two in. Rouge and Jake were right behind them.

Clair and Jake took off upstairs into their room with shopping bags. Rouge sat next to me and turned the television on.

I could feel the hate and the pain radiating off of her. It all hit me like a wall and I crumpled to the floor.

"Really, Rouge? Do you have to have such a bad day and let it out near me?" I said, out of breath and on the floor.

She instantly jumped up off the couch and threw her hands up in surrender as she stepped back. "I'm so sorry! Izzy, I totally forgot! I'm sorry. Here." She stopped thinking about her bad day and offered her hand to me.

All of the hurt stopped and I grabbed her hand, hoisting myself up off of the floor. "It's alright. I guess I should be used to it." I said with a huff of breath. _Ow_.

"I'm really sorry. I had a bad day and... I just _wasn't thinking_." She said in one breath.

Jake flew down the stairs and stood by the threshold to the kitchen. "Heheh, you never get a break, do you Isabella?" He chuckled.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, no problem Shorty." He pretended to tip his hat and walked out the back door.

"Geek." Rouge rolled her eyes and sat back down, looking at the television show.

I ended up leaving to go hunting, coming back around seven that night.

When I walked into the kitchen, I was wet, and was scolded by Elizabeth, so I went to change.

I had no choice except to dress like a model because I, being my stupid self, let Clair shop for me because I refused to do it myself. So now I had no choice to dress in anything but model clothes. _Fuck me_.

About an hour later I could hear three cars pull off of the highway, and drive down the road. Everyone was in the front hallway, awaiting the arrival of our extended family.

I sat on the couch with my iPod touch, listening to Lil' Wayne. As soon as I switched on Mr. Carter, their emotions hit me harder than any I have ever felt.

_Thank God I'm already sitting down_. _All this self regret and self hatred would have killed me._

I winced in pain and Castiel shot me an apologetic glance.

I could hear the cars stop in the driveway and seven different footsteps approach the house.

" Oh, Castiel, its been way too long my brother. It's so nice to see you." Said an oddly familiar voice.

I could hear my father walk down the stairs and onto the grass. "Oh, Carlisle! Its nice to see you too. It has been too long."

_Wait! Carlisle? Oh shit! _fuck me.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, guys. I will try to update at least once a week. But i want at least five more reviews before i update or you will have to wait longer. Reviews make me happy. And they make me want to write. Although the first few chapters are credited to Nothin On Me, who i adopted it from. So review! please? I need it. My boyfriend broke up with me yesterday and i need a form of comfort food. In the shape of reviews. k? love you guys!

* * *

><p>Wait! Carlisle? Oh shit. FUCK ME!<p>

"Come in! Its been a while. You and your family look fantastic! New additions? This coven is almost as big as ours! We have a few wonderful additions to our family too. You should meet them!" Castiel greeted them and hugged his brother.

"Ah, as you see dear brother, this is Alyssa, and Karen. Our two newest lovely additions. Quite gifted too." He said, matter-of-factly. Huh, probably Edward's two newest toys. Dick head.

Yeah, Like I was gonna sit here like a pathetic ex that he cant get rid of. So I did what I had to do. I left.

_**Edward's P.O.V.**_

We were greeted by Carlisle's brother Castiel, but something was off. I couldn't read anyone's mind. Not a whisper. The only person's thoughts I couldn't get into was… _Bella's_. Damn, its been more than two hundred years. She was dead (No matter how much I wished I could be too, it didn't happen.) Now, I lived soulless just for my family's sake.

Well, actually, they made me. I'm constantly watched to make sure I didn't do anything stupid to get myself killed by the Volturi. Alice was to blame. She saw me asking for my death and doing something stupid to provoke them into the decision of my termination.

That worried me. Maybe I was slipping away, the same way Alice thought she was because she couldn't see the Night's future. Oh, boy.

Alyssa and Karen were behind Esme and Jasper, timid for Carlisle's brother was quite bigger than Carlisle himself. More muscular and taller with wild sandy blonde hair. If I could say so myself, he was a bit intimidating. Scary is the word I was willing to throw into the sentence.

"Ah." Castiel said, pulling myself out of my rambling mind thoughts.

"What is it brother?" Carlisle asked, stepping forward and putting his hand on Tall Dark and Gruesome's shoulder.

"My friend Isabella just left. I was hopping that you could meet her. She is fascinating." He pouted and Elizabeth came to his side.

That name killed me inside. Isabella. Isabella Marie Swan. Bella. My Bella. My love. No matter how much I wished that she could be here with me, she was gone and so was my heart.

"Sorry dear, she told me should couldn't handle all their emotions. She will be back later tonight. She went hunting again." Her voice shifted on the word 'emotions' and 'again'.

"Excuse me? Did you just say she couldn't handle our emotions?" Jasper's curiosity took the best of him so he had to ask.

"Yes dear, I did. She has a way with everyone's emotions and it bothers her. Poor darling can't handle all the negative emotions. Its the only thing she can feel." She said, worry and hurt spiking her words. She was just like Esme.

Jasper frowned and eased. _Poor thing. That must haunt her. I know that all the sadness we feel is bad but having it attack you and that being the only thing she can feel… It must __**SUCK**__. _He thought to me.

We all went inside to the cavernous kitchen and talked about our family, our abilities and how big our covens were.

Erik could control objects with his mind, Rouge could kill someone with the touch of her hand. (That's why she wears gloves.) Clair could see someone's past, of future by touching something that belongs to them. (Alice was enthusiastic about this.) Jake could mess with one's memory. And Elisabeth could teleport while Castiel could see and talk to dead people.

It was around midnight and everyone split up. Erik and Emmett were out wrestling. Clair, Jake, Alice and Jasper went to an all night store to shop. Rouge and Rosalie were out, showing off their beauty to the world. Alyssa and Karen were out hunting. Elizabeth and Esme went to look at designer houses and Castiel and Carlisle went to the hospital where they both work together.(Because we are not planning on leaving soon.) I on the other hand, was stuck at the house, alone as always.

1:30 am. The clock mocked me as the time passed by slowly. Soon enough, I could hear light footsteps as they raced towards the house.

About to turn around, I stopped and sniffed the air. The scent wasn't anyone I knew, but at the same time, it smelt oddly familiar.

I turned to meet this this stranger, but sure enough, it was _Bella._

If I was still human, my mind would have exploded, my heart would have stopped beating and I probably would have shit my pants.

She came through the front door and passed by me. Its like she didn't know I was there. OR she didn't want me here.

_FUCK_. Bella was a vampire? _**She**_ was the one with those heart breaking abilities? She wasn't dead? She lived with the Night coven?

My mind was racing a mile per second. All I really had to say was... _FUCK_!

Her golden eyes swept the house as she passed by, her beauty lighting up the room.

"Bella?" I said softly. I was more than sure she could hear me.

She turned half way to look at me with her eyes full of hurt. "Look, Edward, I just don't feel well right now. I cant deal with all this stress. Just, please leave me alone." She whispered and looked down at the floor before turning away to walk up the stairs.

I ran in front of her, making her stop, but she wouldn't look up at me! _Ugh! I haven't seen her beautiful face for about two hundred years and I will not wait any longer._

I lifted her chin with my pointer finger, trying to look at me.

"Bella?" I asked again and she finally looked at me, smoldering me in her fearful eyes.

"What do you want with me now, Edward?" She jerked her chin away from me. _Ouch. That was hurtful._

"I want to talk to you." I said, trying to hold her gaze in mine.

"Well, that's inevitable. Leave me alone, Edward." She warned.

She tried side stepping me, but I wouldn't let her go.

"Move or you and I both are going to regret what I do." She said angrily, crossing her petite arms across her chest. Oh, how they were perfect... _wait! What did I just think?_

I didn't move. "Not until you let me talk to you Bella." I stated. _Please, __**Please**__, let me talk to you._

But then, I couldn't see her. Everything disappeared from sight and I was living in hell. It burned with sadness and depression, hurt and pain. It hurt horribly and I screeched out in pain, begging for it to stop.

As soon as I begged for the pain to stop, I fell to the floor in front of my beautiful Bella. I gasped for air, trying to hold myself up.

"I told you we both would regret it. Now _PLEASE_ move, Edward." She said softly, her voice cracking.

_**I JUST GOT BURNED BY FEELINGS**__! And it hurt. Was this what she felt? Oh, shit. I'm the biggest asshole on the planet. Yeah, Edward. REAL smooth. Look what you have done to the poor girl you idiot._

Instead of moving out of her way, I jumped up and grabbed her in a tight hug. She tried to get me off of her at first, but when she saw that I wasn't going to let go, she stopped.

I held her to me tightly, afraid that this was the only time I would get to hold my lovely angel. Pushing her hair to the side, I laid my head on her shoulder and pressed my nose into her neck.

She smelt _**WODERFUL**_. My beauty stood there shocked but after a few minutes, she pulled her arms around me.

"Do that all you want to me but all the bad feelings in the world will NOT get me away from you." I said really softly, trying not to ruin the moment.

She never said anything after that. Ten minutes passed by and I let her go.

"I- I'm sorry. I really needed that Bella. You have no idea how much I wanted to hug you." I had my hands on her shoulder. "You can go now if you want to." I turned around and walked back into the living room and turned the television on.

I heard her take a long, unnecessary breath then turn to go upstairs. I heard the door close and it was quiet for the rest of the night. There was one thing nagging at me.

_She relaxed so much when you hugged her, Cullen. She wasn't tense. Maybe your sorry ass could get her back! Idiot, you shouldn't even get a second chance after the bullshit you've pulled two-hundred years back with her. But man, you're lucky she didn't rip your head off. I'm sure any other girl would have. _But Bella wasn't like any other girl. Maybe she would give me another chance. _Maybe_ is the key word

* * *

><p>How'd you like? Review and tell me.<p> 


End file.
